Happy Valentine, Angie
by ambudaff
Summary: Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum. Drabble. Fred di hari Valentine


**Happy Valentine, Angie!**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling_

_A/N:_

_Drabble. Mudah-mudahan masih masuk entry untuk Valentine Challenge dari Infantrum_

_Timeline setelah Great Battle, George sudah menikah dengan Angelina Johnson dan punya anak, Fred_

_Jumlah kata 573 di Microsoft Word_

_Diperuntukkan spesial untuk __**Yohanna Yuni**_

_Paragraf dengan tulisan italic merupakan salinan atas halaman 475-476 Harry Potter dan Piala Api_

-o0o-

Salju masih turun perlahan di Ottery St Catchpole saat malam semakin pekat.

Sosok transparan itu tak terpengaruh oleh suhu, tertembus butiran salju, menyelusup tembus tembok The Burrow. Celingukan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Walau dia tahu, jam segini _sih_ kecil kemungkinan masih ada yang bangun.

Ia menembus tembok lagi ke kamar adik perempuannya. Tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Tentu saja, Ginny pasti bersama Harry, entah di Grimmauld atau di Godric Hollow. Tapi, mungkin tadi ia di sini, Fred mencium jejaknya.

Ia keluar lagi menembus tembok. Masuk ke kamar yang lain. Adik laki-lakinya. Juga tidak ada. Tentunya Ron sudah asyik bersama Hermione di rumah mereka. Sama seperti Ginny, nampaknya ia tadi juga ada di rumah ini.

Menembus tembok yang lain lagi, ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya. _Dulu_, kamarnya bersama George. Sekarang, kamar George. Bersama seorang gadis—tidak, wanita muda. Bagaimanapun, dia sekarang adalah saudara iparnya, tak bisa dia mengatakannya sebagai 'gadis'. Sekarang 'gadis' itu adalah istri kembarannya, George, bahkan sudah menjadi ibu.

Angelina Johnson.

Sekarang sudah menjadi Angelina Johnson-Weasley.

Fred melayang perlahan mendekati tiga sosok yang sedang lelap di tempat tidur—tidak mungkin jumlahnya hanya dua setengah kalau yang satu itu hanya dihitung setengah, Fred tertawa kecil. Makhluk kecil yang menggemaskan. Dan George memberinya nama 'Fred'.

Fred duduk—tepatnya mengambang—tepi tempat tidur. Pandangannya terpusat pada Angelina.

Angie.

Pikirannya melayang pada peristiwa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Saat mereka masih dekat. Saat mereka masih dalam satu grup, tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Semuanya sangat akrab, dia, George, Angie, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, bahkan Oliver Wood.

Tak ada yang menyangka kalau dia sebenarnya menyimpan rasa pada Angie. Tak ada. Bahkan George sekalipun.

Fred tersenyum.

Mungkin karena tidak tahu itu, George tidak nampak terbebani saat menikahinya. Ah, mereka memang selalu saja sama dalam selera. Untung saja ... dia sudah mati, jadi George tak punya beban menahan diri mengalah.

Fred tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Kalau begitu harus buru-buru, kalau tidak yang cantik-cantik sudah keambil semua," kata Fred._

"_Kau sendiri pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Ron._

"_Angelina," kata Fred segera, tanpa malu-malu._

"_Apa?" tanya Ron kaget. "Kau sudah memintanya?"_

"_Pertanyaan bagus," kata Fred. Dia menoleh dan berteriak ke seberang ruang rekreasi. "Oi! Angelina!"_

_Angelina, yang sedang mengobrol dengan Alicia Spinnet di dekat perapian, memandangnya._

"_Apa?" dia membalas berteriak._

"_Mau ke pesta dansa bersamaku?"_

_Angelina memandang Fred dengan pandangan menilai._

"_Baiklah," katanya, dan dia kembali menoleh ke Alicia dan meneruskan mengobrol, dengan wajah sedikit nyengir._

"_Begitu," kata Fred kepada Harry dan Ron, "gampang."_

Fred menyeringai. Kalau saja Harry dan Ron tahu bahwa jantungnya juga berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban Angie. Tapi memang mereka semua tahu bahwa ia, George, Angie, Alicia, Katie, sangat-sangat-sangat akrab. Tak kan ada yang mengira bahwa ia ... menyimpan rasa.

Fred melayang ke arah Angie tidur, menunduk ke arah kepalanya. Tidurnya lelap, sangat damai, dan wajahnya polos.

Diulurkan dua jarinya, berkonsentrasi agar tak menembus rambut Angie, berusaha memindahkan helai-helai rambut yang tak beraturan itu agar rapi ke belakang telinga. Berhasil.

Tersenyum, ia berbisik di telinga Angie, "George akan menjagamu selalu. Aku tahu itu." Ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, masih memandangnya.

"Happy Valentine, Angie."

Dan ia melayang pergi, entah ke mana.

**FIN**


End file.
